


The Good Doctor

by Useless_Gaymer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pharah being an akward gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gaymer/pseuds/Useless_Gaymer
Summary: Sometimes Fareeha would make excuses to go to the doctors, just so she could see Angela. Basically just Fareeha having a giant crush on Angela and being awkward and gay.





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't write much, but I'm trying to get better, and what better way than to write my favourite gays! So here they are, I'll probably try to upload more stuff as I'm practising and hopefully that will help me get better.

Fareeha always secretly looked forward to the times she had to go see Angela for a check-up. She always used to hate going to the doctors when she was younger, now she'll go for the smallest of things, it's funny what one pretty girl can do. Who was she kidding, Angela was more than just a pretty girl, Fareeha had to remind herself at times that the woman she was staring at wasn't a literal angel. Though to be fair, the suit doesn't help.

Fareeha stood outside the door to Angela's office and gave it three light knocks.

"Come in!" A slightly worn out voice called out from inside. Fareeha stepped inside the brightly lit office, closing the door behind her. Angela looked up from the paperwork she was reading, her face visibly lighting up when she saw Fareeha.

"Fareeha! Hello, what can I do for you?" Angela asked, standing up from her desk. Now that she was standing, Fareeha could see more of her. She was wearing a plain white shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, a pair of blue jeans and her lab coat, all with her hair up in its usual ponytail. It was as simple as could be really, but Angela made it look so beautiful Fareeha had to remind herself to breathe.

"Ahem. Um, I have a kink in my shoulder." Fareeha said, trying not to stumble over her words, and failing. Technically she wasn't lying, her shoulders were stiff and hurt quite a bit, but she probably didn't need to come here for it. It was just an excuse to see Angela.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Really, I thought those were usually in the bedroom."

If Fareeha had a drink, she would have spit it everywhere just then. She could feel heat rushing to her face, her mouth opening and closing like she was trying to say something, but no words came out. 

Angela giggled at Fareeha's embarrassment, it was a soft sound that was like music to Fareeha's ears. But it was definitely not helping her case right now. "Relax, I'm just teasing." This was seriously bad for Fareeha's heart.

"Anyway, let's take a look, shall we?" Angela said, sounding slightly more professional, "Can you turn around for me?"

Fereeha complied, turning around on the spot. As soon as she did so, she felt soft hands resting on her shoulders.

"I'm going to apply some pressure on different areas on your shoulders. Tell me if it hurts when I do." Angela said and started to move her hands over Fareeha's broad shoulders. Fareeha was wearing her favourite dark blue tank top, so Angela had full access to her shoulders. She'd be lying if she said she didn't wear it partly to impress her.

A sharp pain shot through her as Angela rubbed a particularly tender spot, her shoulders jerked a bit and she let out a pained gasp.

"Did that hurt?" Angela asked. Fareeha gave a small nod in return. "You feel pretty tense here, you're probably overworking yourself."

"You're one to talk," Fareeha said. 

"Ha, I guess so," Angela said. "This might hurt a little bit, but bear with me." As she said that she started to massage the kinks in Fareeha's shoulders. She was right, it did hurt, but Fareeha was more focused on Angela's smooth hands rubbing over her shoulders and back muscles. Even at the smallest of touches, she could feel heat rising to her face. She was maybe, just a little bit touched starved, but she'd never admit that. 

After a while, she felt Angela's hand stop on her bicep and linger there. 

"Angela?" Fareeha said.

Realizing what she was doing, Angela removed her hand from Fareeha's toned bicep. "Oh, um, sorry, I'm finished," Angela said, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Fareeha turned back around, and realizing what just happened her face turned red too.

"T-Thank you, I feel a lot better now." Fareeha stuttered out.

"I'm glad I could help," Angela said, giving her a smile Fareeha swore was brighter than the sun. "Give me a second." With that, Angela walked over to her desk pulling out a pad and a pen, before writing something down. She tore out the paper and folded it up into a neat little square. She placed it in Fareeha's hand, their fingers brushing as she did so. Their hands lingered on each others for a moment, blue eyes meeting dark brown ones.

A sudden knock on the door made them both nearly jump out of their skin, it swung open revealing Lena as she walked into the office.

"Heya, love! I'm here for-" Lena stopped as she saw their close proximity and the blush on both their faces. "Crap, did I interrupt something? Wait, Fareeha did you finally tell her-"

"Lena!" Fareeha interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"It's fine, Lena. You didn't interrupt anything." Angela said. She turned back to Fareeha and smiled, "I'll see you later, Fareeha."

After they said their goodbyes, she left Angela's office and shut the door behind her. With everything that happened, she realized that she hadn't actually seen what was written on the paper. She unfolded it and started reading. 'There's a really good cafe not too far from here that I frequent, would you care to join me tomorrow?' There was a little heart scribbled at the end of the sentence. Fareeha stared at it dumbfounded, was this asking what she thought it was asking? Was this a date? 

She walked back to her room trying to hide the look of excitement on her face, she was failing pretty badly, but hey, at least she wasn't jumping for joy. Not on the outside at least. As soon as she stepped into her room, she flopped onto her bed and laughed into one of her pillows. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any constructive criticism, it is definitely welcome.


End file.
